Promesa
by Alumiine
Summary: •Drabble-PostStar• Mañana es el gran día, la princesa de la Luna disfruta de sus últimos momentos de vida como Serena Tsukino, antes de entregarse para siempre al destino en su boda con Endimion, y sin embargo no puede dejar de pensar en la promesa de cierta estrella fugaz. SerenaxSeiya.


Hola a todos/as, me presento, soy Alumiine y esto es la primera vez que escribo. Verán, se han organizado unos desafíos de FanFics en un foro de Sailor Moon donde se deben presentar un drabble cuya única condición es que sea Post Stars. El SeiUsa es mi segunda pareja favorita después del DiamantexSerena, pero como era Post Stars y Naoko mató cruelmente a Diamante dos temporadas atrás (y no lo revivió) decidí hacer sobre esta no menos bella pareja. En fin, se los dejo a continuación y me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones.

* * *

**Disclaimer: (c) Naoko Takeuchi.**

**_Promesa | Drabble  
_**Por_ Alumiine_

* * *

**_-Mañana es el gran día.-_**

La luz de la Luna iluminaba aquella noche oscura, luciendo opaca y sin brillo, fiel reflejo de los sentimientos de su diosa. Una cabellera dorada se agitaba con el viento, viendose libre de sus habituales coletas, salvaje cascada rubia indomable. Su dueña se hallaba recostada en la banca de aquel parque, no cualquier parque, aquel donde habló con él por primera y última vez, donde su recuerdo había nacido, donde él había desaparecido. Una solitaria estrella fugaz surcó el firmamento y una lágrima cristalina rodó por la blanca mejilla de la rubia, quien no se molestó en limpiarla, ni a esa ni a todas las que le siguieron.

La princesa de la Luna estaba llorando.

Y es que el tiempo no se detiene, y aunque duela para todos sigue su curso indiscriminadamente, cada hora que pasaba, cada minuto y segundo la acercaban a su final. Si, final, cuando el alba despuntara en el horizonte anunciando el amanecer de un nuevo día Serena Tsukino habría muerto. Una palabra, un "acepto"... y solo Serenity viviría para siempre. Un nuevo paso para cumplir la utopía de Tokio de Cristal, el destino perfecto que se la había impuesto, un futuro pacífico para el Universo completo.

Entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto? La respuesta era simple y la princesa lo sabía. El amor. Aquel sentimiento tan hermosamente doloroso que le clavaba una daga directamente en el alma ante cada sonrisa falsa que se obligaba a lucir como la feliz futura Neo Reina, como la flamante futura esposa de Endimion. Aquel sentimiento que le hacía odiar a sus Sailors, odiarlas por desear aquello que más la atormentaba, por hacerla sentir obligada a unirse para siempre a un hombre que no amaba. ¿Cuántas veces estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra aquel blanco vestido y rasgarlo hasta reducirlo a simples retazos de tela inmaculada? ¿cuántas veces había querido mandar al diablo a aquel al que llamaba amado? Pero él no tenía la culpa de esto, ella lo sabía, Darien quería seguir siendo Darien, no deseaba ser Endimion, el tampoco ansiaba su destino. Ambos se veían atados a un capricho de los dioses sobre un futuro creado en base de batallas, dolor y muerte, una perfecta hipocresía donde todos lucirían las más falsas y convincentes sonrisas.

**_-Bombón.-_**Un susurro en la oscuridad, un pelinegro sonreía a sus espaldas. Serena se incorporó y volteó lentamente sin poder creer aquello que creía haber oído, pero al mismo tiempo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se tratase de un sueño, no otra vez. Los ojos de la Luna y los de una estrella se conectaron, perdiéndose en los del otro antes de que la rubia se lanzara a los brazos del kinmokiano, nuevamente llorando, esta vez, lágrimas de felicidad. Los ojos del recién llegado brillaron, entre conmovidos y emocionados ante la escena de la que era partícipe, la sensación de estrechar a su Bombón contra su cuerpo era maravillosa, jamás había podido olvidarle, es estos años su amor por la princesa de la Luna no se había sino acrecentado. Cada noche, cada día, ansiando verla una vez más, solo una, asegurarse de que su Bombón fuese feliz era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir, sin saber que sus deseos eran compartidos por la joven guerrera.

_"Cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré" _Aquella dulce promesa que Seiya había hecho cuando jóvenes aun rondaba en la mente de ambos, sin llegar jamás a cumplirse. Y como si atendiese a los más secretos deseos y súplicas del alma de ambos amantes, Serena finalmente respondió ante tan sincera advertencia, luego de tantos años, sabiendo que aquello cambiaría su vida, sin importarle, aún entre los brazos de su estrella, su corazón dió un vuelco al pronunciar aquellas palabras que se habían quedado atascadas en su garganta tantos años atrás.

**_-Hazlo.-_**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿tengo alguna oportunidad? ¿o me dan de tomatazos? ¿me retiro mientras aun conserve cierta dignidad? Por favor, sus criticas (constructivas) y opiniones me vendrían muy bien, asi que sus review sería más que agradecido.

Adieu.


End file.
